Roland
Roland is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the third episode of the third season. He is portrayed by co-star Raphael Alejandro and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Roland. History |-|After Broken Curse= Roland is born to his mother, Marian, and father, Robin Hood. Unfortunately, his mother passes away under unknown circumstances and he is brought up by his father in a group known as the Merry Men. After hearing something clatter in the castle, Enchanted Forest and three other Merry Men burst in, but discover Robin Hood is assisting two guests, Neal and Mulan, in finding a way to another world, Neverland. From underneath Little John's feet, Roland crawls out and runs into his father's arms. From this, Neal comes up with the idea to have Roland summon the Shadow so he himself can gain a pathway to Neverland. In fear his son will be whisked away by the Shadow, Robin Hood is extremely resistant to the idea. However, Neal reminds him how his father saved Robin Hood's wife, which allowed her to give birth to Roland, and as such, this makes him in Rumplestiltskin's debt. Robin Hood finally relents, but only allows the summoning incantation to be tried once.In preparation, Roland is told what he must say in order to lure to Shadow to the Enchanted Forest. At nightfall, Little John brings Roland back to Robin Hood. To make sure, his father asks his son if he remembers what words to speak out loud, to which Roland begins to enunciate them, but is hastily stopped by everyone. After everyone assumes their readied attacking positions, Roland is given the go-ahead. In front of a window, he says, "I believe", directed towards the starry night skies. Seconds roll by, and nothing happens, so Robin Hood assumes the chant did not work. Moments later, the Shadow appears as a small speck out of the sky and plunges down to the site of its calling. It makes a grab for Roland, but Mulan slices off one of its arms; giving Neal the open opportunity to snag himself on the Shadow. As everyone else looks on, the Shadow retreats to fly back to Neverland while carrying Neal in tow. |-|After Undone Curse= After Regina takes magical preventive measures to undo Pan's casting of the Dark Curse, all the inhabitants of Storybrooke pay the price by returning to the Enchanted Forest and reverting to their prior personas. The Merry Men, including Roland and his father Robin Hood, join their party and later begin traveling towards Sherwood Forest for shelter. Suddenly, a flying monkey attacks, with Roland is caught up in the altercation, as the creature descends towards him, or so it seems, since he is near the beast's intended target—Regina. Frightened, Roland calls for his father, who is too faraway to protect him, as the flying monkey swoops down. Regina shields him from harm and speedily gets rid of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal, which she gifts to Roland. Family Trivia *The name "Roland" is of Germanic origin derived from the words "hruod" and "lant" that respectively mean "fame" and "land, territory, homeland".http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Roland Appearances References de:Roland Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters